Impulse, Desire, Frustration, and Longing
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: It had been 2 months since he broke up with Rize. It might have been his biggest regret. Forgetting her had never been easy. Only Rize could make him go crazy. He needed her, he wanted her back. Little did he know that she exactly felt the same. (Lemon alert)


Impulse, Desire, Frustration, and Longing

By the time he got home, his feelings were mixed up, altogether became negativity and frustration. He threw himself onto the sofa, bringing his arm to cover his eyes. That day had been hard. Kaneki needed someone. He was too angry. He needed to let it all out. One woman came to his mind.

"Shit..." He cursed under his breath.

Kaneki remembered that day when he broke up with her. The woman he loved, the only woman that could get his desire running wild. Those silky velvet hair and seductive eyes which he couldn't possibly forget. Those red lips which he couldn't possibly devour enough. They broke up over the stupidest things, and Kaneki regretted it.

"Kuh..." The white haired man tighten his fist. "...I need you here... Rize..."

His mind kept on recalling the time they spent inside of his apartment. Things would always get hot and uncontrollable. Both of them became so addicted with each other, there was no stopping. It didn't happen just because of their own sexual desire, but it was because they loved each other deeply. They had been going out for 3 years, but it had been 2 months since they broke up. Kaneki still couldn't cope with the reality.

Suddenly, the phone inside of his pocket was ringing. Kaneki pulled it out and saw his friend's name was displayed on the screen. Not exactly someone he needed then but Kaneki answered anyway.

"What is it, Hide?"

 _"Just wanna let you know that your favorite author fansigning went pretty awesome."_

"...I don't really care."

 _"You should've came. Takatsuki Sen was a cute woman! She was short and she gave out this-"_

"Hide, I'm tired. Is that really all what you wanted to say?"

There was a brief silence on the other side of the line. Kaneki didn't hang up. He knew his friend was contemplating over what respond he should gave him. Not like Kaneki wanted any lip-service, he was too tired that day. His job as an editor took a toll on his mind, especially his dear eyes. That day took longer than usual because there was a deadline coming in 5 days.

 _"Just because she's not coming with you so you're not?"_

Kaneki didn't say anything.

 _"Today was a rare chance and you know that. Don't let her haunt your mind forever, buddy."_

"You don't need to remind me that. It didn't have any meaning anymore, Hide. We both love her books. We promised to go there together," Kaneki paused. "It was hectic back in the office anyway. I couldn't go even if I wanted too."

 _"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't slack off by lamenting over your broken romance."_

"Shut the hell up. I'm going to sleep now."

 _"Wait! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! It's just that... Geez, Kaneki. I'm worried about you. I know you loved her that much, but you can't let her become something that's slowing down your life."_

Kaneki clammed up. He smiled bitterly before saying his good bye. "I know, buddy. Good night." His thumb pressed the red circle on the screen then he put the phone away onto the nearest surface.

Kaneki could only sigh. It was 9 PM, he came home really late. His stomach felt hungry all of a sudden. It seemed like his dinner in the canteen wasn't really satisfying enough. Sluggishly, he walked to the kitchen to make a BLT. He remembered there were still some leftovers for the fillings from yesterday and four slices of bread. He decided on that because it was tasty and easy to make.

Memory came flooding on his brain again. The BLT that Rize made for him, it was delicious too. He gained the inspiration for his cookings through her. His co-workers knew about Kaneki's hobby with cooking. They were tasty, really tasty. Sometimes Kaneki would make a lot for his friends back in the office if he had to empty his fridge.

Kaneki brought out his hand to pick up his BLT. He needed to finish it quickly so he could go to bed. He was close to being sleepy-no, not sleepy. He didn't have the energy to stay awake, no dedication for it. Hide ruined up his mood.

Suddenly, the bell was ringing.

"What...?" Kaneki shifted his gaze onto the front door. At that hour, who in the world would visit him. "Don't tell me that it's Madou-san." He wished for his freaky neighbor to leave him alone.

Kaneki opened the door. In that moment, he felt his breath was taken away from him. Who stood before his tired-self was the one he wished for. The one who he missed so everyday.

"Why are y-Mm!?"

Before he knew it, his lips were locked deeply with that person and his face was cupped between her two slender hands. His body got pushed back inside onto the wall. The door was left opened carelessly.

His head couldn't think. What was happening, Kaneki couldn't comprehend it. Why was she there? Why was she waiting for him to open up his door just to kissed him who wasn't even close to ready?

And most of all, why couldn't he resist? He couldn't pull away. His heart wanted him to kiss her ex-lover back just like how it used to be. Fuck logic. Fuck rational thinking. Fuck the time. She was there and she was real. Kaneki kissed her back just as hard as she did, oh, how he missed that sweet sensation. How he missed those addicting plump lips.

"Kaneki..." The violet haired woman spoke between her kisses, "I couldn't take it. ...It was my mistake...!" She said desperately. She was out of breath, it made her looked like it took her everything to just come there.

Kaneki didn't say anything but could only lock his grey eyes with the other wet amethyst pairs. Rize was about to cry.

"It was my fault for hanging out with Nishiki. It was my fault for not telling you in the first place, Kaneki! Please, believe me! We didn't do anything! I would never-Hmph!"

A pair of lips cut her sentence off. Then it was his turn to push her off. He pushed her back onto the door after his other hand closed it as he moved her body. Kaneki gave her no mercy. He kissed her again and again, letting his desire seeping through. He could hear her melodious moan. He used that chance to push in his tongue, dancing inside to taste her and sucking her inside. It turned him on so bad.

Rize then broke off the kiss first. She needed the white head to listen. "Kaneki-Ah...!"

Kaneki moved his lips onto the nape of her neck. He bit and licked that place until he marked her well. His tongue trailed on her collarbone as his big hand caressed her thigh.

"Rize..." Kaneki finally spoke out. His furrowed eyebrows showed just how much overwhelming feelings he had, "It's really you isn't it...? This isn't a hallucination, is it?"

Rize widened her eyes. That man whom she thought would hate her until then, he actually missed her a lot too. She couldn't understand why they broke up in the first place. They were adults. How could they don't talk about it thoroughly?

"I'm real..." Rize said with her wavering glistening eyes, "I'm here...!"

Kaneki stared deeply into her eyes. For a moment there he wanted to search for any sign of lies and honesty. Not like he could read minds but if it was with Rize...

He didn't find any.

So without more words were exchanged, the white head pulled her wrist quickly, yet gently, and together they walked fast to his bedroom. All of his fatigues that night completely disappeared. He even forgot about his hunger and the left alone BLT.

They stood up faced to faced, each breathing hard against the rush of their own bottled up desires. No one could ever understand. They both were drugs to each other. Kaneki might get a little mad because what the hell, his ex-girlfriend came and the first thing she did was smooching his lips. But oh God, he couldn't blame her. That was the moment when he realized he was that frustrated too.

Kaneki slowly walked closer towards Rize who instinctively stepped backwards, letting her back fell onto the soft mattress which she missed so much. The smell of that room, the smell of the cotton bed sheet, she missed them all. She found no comfort in her own home, no comfort for being alone.

Kaneki leaned down his body as he put up his one knee onto the mattress, slowly crawling up like a beast wanting to eat its prey. He put both of his palms on both sides of the woman's shoulders, caging her in between. His bangs hanged loose, shading his grey eyes that were filled with lust and lingering love. The only thing that lighten the room was the dim bed light on top of the white drawer. The whole atmosphere seemed all perfect.

Kaneki used his hand to pulled away Rize's glasses. It would become a hindrance. Not like he hated it but it really would get in the way. There was no harm by doing it anyway. Kaneki could see his beloved woman's beautiful pair of eyes even more clearly. He found them mesmerizing, they pulled him down to kiss her again. That time, he did it more slowly and sensually than before. The wetness and softness of his lips, Rize felt it. She really felt it. It sent shudder down her spine, it turned her on too much.

"Ah... Hah... Rize... I miss you..." He said after he broke the kiss between his ragged breath. He continued on kissing her neck, her collarbone, sliding his tongue and biting on it, making marks, anything to give her pleasure. Anything to mark her his again. "I miss you so much..."

"Me too... Mmh..."

Kaneki kissed her lips back, playing with her tongue, he could never possibly had enough of it. As he kissed her deeply, he used his hand to open the buttons of her white blouse. Then he spread the fabric opened, revealing the purple head's black strapless bra that held her supple breasts. The view excited him to no end.

Rize's heart was beating furiously. She couldn't wait even though they had all the time in the world. She wanted him to touch her there, she wanted him to taste her inside, she wanted him to devour her, and she wanted to do the same back.

His hand unhooked the bra skillfully like he had done it a countless times. When the cups were loose enough to reveal her nipples, he threw it away unceremoniously. Without waiting he enveloped her nipple around his mouth, biting in slightly as he sucked on it. His other hand fondled the other breast gently yet rough enough to match her preferrable treatment. Yes, Kaneki still remembered it. What she liked for him to do and what kind of treatment that'd satisfy her. It produced countless moans from the woman and Kaneki was even more confident. He hadn't forgotten on how he took very great 'care' of her in the past. Rize on the other hand, she was in pure ecstacy.

"Mmh... Kaneki..." She barely spoke out. "Open... Open your shirt..." She said almost pleading. "I want to touch you too..."

Kaneki lifted up his head. He took her hand onto his chest and said, "Open it up for me, Rize."

She complied. Her slightly trembled fingertips began unfastening the buttons. Each unfastened button made her more and more excited. Kaneki's skin and hard abdomen which she would always dream about every night, she'd finally be able to caress it again. That body which she adored to no end.

After his shirt was finally wide opened, Rize brought her hand to palpate his chest down to his abdomen. He still maintained that ideal shape. Secretly Rize was happy for that.

"Kaneki," Rize slowly sat back up while Kaneki was still on his knees. Much to his surprise, Rize's hand was on his hard member that was still hidden under his pants. "It'll feel better." Rize chuckled.

"W-wait, Rize, n-urgh!"

Before he knew it, Kaneki could feel a really warm sensation around his dick. He looked down and saw his ex-girlfriend's head was bobbing back and forth making erotic wet sounds, her hand was pumping it while the other clutched onto his pants.

"Shit... Rize... Ah... Hah...!"

It's been so long since he felt that overwhelming sensation. It felt too good that he groaned. He had became sensitive. Helplessly Kaneki put his hand on top of her crown, he muttered lowly, "How cute...".

Rize was too focused on her service to hear that. She didn't stop but keep on licking and sucking on her ex-boyrfriend's dick. Then she felt that sudden bulge. He almost came.

"I-I'm cumming..!" Kaneki used both of his palms to make Rize's head stayed in that position. Then he finally reached his climax. It felt so amazing.

After Rize finished swallowing his load, she pulled away. She licked her lips teasingly after she saw Kaneki's member was still standing proudly.

"We have all night, darling." She spoke seductively as she slowly crawled back, "Do me as hard... as you can." The woman ended as she slipped away her skirt, threw it away, then began to spread open her thighs, revealing her damped matching panties.

"Hah... Haha," Kaneki slowly laughed. "I really love you like that." He said as he threw away his shirt onto the floor.

Kaneki crawled himself closer into the inviting Goddess. Once he got there, he passionately kissed her again like madman. During that he slipped his hand into her panties, using his middle finger to touch her clit. Immediately the woman moaned again, implying him to just hurry up and do his part.

"It's really wet, Rize." Kaneki smirked. "What do you want me to do, hm?" He playfully teased the woman.

"It's been a long time and now you're bullying me?" Rize asked in disbelieve. However, she didn't hate it. She liked him that way.

Kaneki leaned closer towards her ear then whispered with his unusual husky voice, "We have all night... _darling._ "

And holy shit, Rize couldn't resist there. She wouldn't be surprised if she came because of that voice only.

"I want you... to touch me on my pussy, wreck me up with your finger, and make me cum real hard." She smokily whispered.

Satisfied with the answer, the white head smirked, "You're awfully naughty."

His fingers began to rub his woman's wet clit up and down as his mouth sucked on her breast once more. Kaneki knew his member was throbbing down there but being patient was part of being a perfect gentleman. The irony was, Kaneki didn't act gentle at all.

Rize moaned non-stop. Her head was on cloud nine. Her back arced uncontrollably as her fist gripped tightly onto the bed sheet. Helplessly she rocked her own hips and that made Kaneki smirked again. It seemed like he needs to pump faster.

"Ahn! Ah! Kaneki! Ah! Aah! Yes! Right ther-AAHN~!"

Over her reaction, Kanek fondled her breast harder and licked her collarbone into her neck. He gave her many hickeys, marking her once again that night. Marking what once belonged to his.

Rize couldn't hold it anymore and she finally forewarned, "I-I'm gonna...!"

Cruelly, Kaneki stopped his fingers before she reached her climax. He grinned at the woman's reaction. He expected that.

"W-why did you stop!?" She shamelessly asked.

"I don't want to make you cum that way, Rize." He said followed smirking. "I want to return the favor from before."

By what he meant, Kaneki straighten up his back a little bit, then he crawled back until his head was right on top of Rize's womanhood. She quickly understood what he meant.

"This needs to get off first." Kaneki pulled the disturbing panties away, he did it quite slowly to build up the tension. Rize slightly trembled over the coldness she felt. Her lower part then was completely naked and it made her strangely nervous. Maybe because she hadn't done it in a long time.

After that, Kaneki leaned his face down towards her pussy. Rize was awfully throbbing down there and Kaneki's hot breath just made it worse. However, it didn't just stop there.

"AAH! Kaneki...!" She suddenly screamed in pleasure over the sudden wet contact down there. His tongue was licking on it, sucking the clit, going in and out from the her hole. The pleasure was immeasurable. The feeling was way better than touching herself whenever she missed him badly.

It didn't take the white head that long to make her reach her climax. The moment Rize screamed real loud, her sweet juices were flowing out into his mouth. He sucked her dry with the last kiss on it and lifted up his head. Her voluptous chest were moving up and down, breathing hard after that shock.

"Rize..." He called out to her name. He kissed her lips again, mixing his saliva with hers. She kissed him back just as deep, tasting her own juice that was still lingering on his lips.

"Kaneki... I can't take it anymore..." She said with pleading eyes which the man found it awfully adorable as hell.

"I understand." Kaneki said as he began to adjust his hand on his manhood. "I can't take it anymore too."

"Put it in slowly... I'm kinda sensitive after a long time.."

"Haha..." Kaneki brought the tip of his dick into the entrance of Rize's vagina. She moaned softly over the contact. Thinking it over, it might be impossible to do what she asked him to do. "Sorry, Rize. I don't think that's possible." The man leaned down towards her ear and whispered smokily, " _Brace yourself._ "

"!? G-GUH!"

Kaneki put in his dick right away until he reached her womb rather than slowly putting it in. He groaned and didn't move right away.

"It's... so tight..." He groaned as he gritted his teeth. It felt really amazing.

He began to move his hips back, and then thrust really hard after that. Both of his hands were holding himself on top of the mattress while he thrusted his dick again and again. It made so much erotic sounds. The wet liquid that were coming out from Rize's pussy, the skin-slapping sound, they were all just making both parties even more turned on.

Rize moaned loudly again and again, ocassionally calling on her man's name. They both wouldn't care if the neighbor could hear them. That night was the night they reunited once again and they wouldn't let anyone stopping their moment.

Kaneki also couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His woman's name would sometimes slipped from out of his mouth, and Rize really loved that. His hand groped her breast, fondling them as he pinched her nipple hard. Kaneki could feel her tightening around his dick again, he knew she came.

The bed creaked loudly over his motion. He hadn't stop thrusting and he couldn't slow down at all. The ecstacy that he had been wanting to consume was finally there within his arms. He would savor it all night long. After all, the feelings were mutual.

"Hah... ah... I'm gonna cum..." Kaneki forewarned. His hips hadn't stop thrusting.

"Give it to me! Shoot inside...!" Rize begged. Her hands were clinging onto Kaneki's broad back. Her nails were digging inside his skin. Not like Kaneki minded it. He rather liked that short pain. It made him feel proud for what he'd done.

"Kuh...! Rize!"

"Aaah!"

After one more thrust, Kaneki finally shooted his cum inside. He groaned outloud and it took him seconds to finish it off. Both of them were panting so hard, but none of them were satisfied enough.

"You're amazing..." Rize smiled amusedly between her panting.

"Rize... On four." He said after he pulled away his still standing dick.

Rize nodded and did what she was asked. Her exposed breasts jiggled when she moved and her perked up nipples were begging to get pinched again. Her pussy was still throbbing down there, but she was more than ready for round two.

Kaneki pushed in his way again for the second time. He groaned over the slippery sensation, it eased him to thrust quickly. His hands firmly held the sides of his woman's hips while his own kept on thrusting in and out. The erotic wet sound that were coming out distorted their minds. Fucking hard through the night, that was their only focus.

"Rize... Argh... Haa... Haa.." Kaneki called her name between his ragged breath. Beads of sweats started to form on his beautiful face. "You really are... my ecstacy."

"Ahaha... We both are addicted with each other... aren't we? A-ah..." Rize chuckled.

Kaneki seemed in need to go in deeper. The great feeling was building up and he went even faster. He pulled back both of Rize's arms that were supporting her body, pulling it like a carriage. He went deeper that way and rammed her harder like a piston.

"AH! AAHN! KANEKI! IT FEELS SO GOOD! OH MY GOD! KANEKI!" Rize completely lost her mind. She couldn't think about anything else but the dick that was messing her up inside. The only dick that could possibly made her insane like that was only belonged to that white haired man whom she really loved and lusted over.

"Kuh! I'M CUMMING!" Kaneki gritted his teeth.

"A-AH! M-Me too! HAAA!"

Kaneki shooted his seed inside her womb once again. They both came together and it instantly weaken them both again. They both were panting hard as if they just ran a thousand meter in one go.

Kaneki freed Rize's wrists from his grip then pulled his limped manhood out after that round. Rize immediately fell on her side, still panting over her climax. She could feel her man's load was dripping out from there. It really felt amazing and hot.

Her eyes shifted towards the thing that rammed her womb. She slowly got up from her position and crawled her way towards it. Then Rize used her mouth to clean it up.

"You don't need to... Kuh!" Kaneki felt it again. He got hard for the fourth time then. "You're making me hard again that way..."

Rize pulled away her mouth from the standing dick in front of her. She smirked then licked her lips again. "Exactly my intention."

The next thing they did was Rize pushed Kaneki over to his back. She wanted to ride him.

Rize began to position her entrance on top of his tip. "Don't you dare think... Mmh..." She began to eat her man's slippery dick with her pussy, slowly putting it in back. "That I'd fucking let you take control all the... time! KUH!" When his dick was finally all inside, she felt that ecstacy once again took control of her body.

"Shit...! Rize!" Kaneki groaned helplessly. That felt too great for his own good.

Rize put both of her palms on top of Kaneki's hard chest. She rided on him like a succubus sucking the life force out of of its body. She pumped herself in and out and even fondled her own breast.

"Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki...!" She screamed his name over and over again.

Kaneki put both of his hands on her thighs. The force was really great that he didn't need to pump himself up. The wet sounds sounded slippier than before that he thought maybe they had created a pool down there.

She leaned her face down to kiss her man. They kissed very passionately, pushing each other tongue for dominance. Her hips didn't stop moving and she knew she might soon reach her climax.

"I just... Emmh... I just came... Ahahah..." Rize said while panting. Her partner hadn't came yet, but she really was exhausted and had to stop after her inside was tightening so much.

"In the end, I have to be the one who do all the work."

"Huh?"

Kaneki held down Rize's body while his dick was still inside of her. He turned both of their bodies over to face the vast mirror on his bed room near the wardrobe. Then, the next thing he did was making Rize facing the mirror while she was still on top of her man and his dick was still locked inside her cavern.

"Fufu... No one else in this shitty world would think about you doing this to his girlfriend, am I wrong? It is still a little bit embarassing though." Rize amusedly chuckled. She was the type of woman who's brave enough to try new kinds of stuff. Especially in sex. Before she made Kaneki as her long-time boyfriend, she had encountered countless men and did a one-time thing with them all the time. She didn't know why but she found Kaneki was so mesmerizing and adorable, but a total beast on the bed. It was like he had a second personality in there.

Kaneki lifted both of Rize's knee, making her looked like spreading her crotch shamelessly. He looked at the view from over her left shoulder, smirking about the display. He licked her ear lobe, making her shudder helplessly then whispered.

"How dare you came before I did, even though you were the one who asked for the third round? _You're a bad girl, Rize..._ "

"Yes I am... But I am your bad girl, isn't that good? Fufufu..." She replied as her hand touched Kaneki's face.

"Then you better enjoy the view in front of us." Kaneki grinned.

He began to pumped his dick into her pussy in and out, hitting every G-spot she had. His strong arms kept on holding her legs and didn't even wobble. The bed creaked even harder, both of them didn't know what time it was then. Rize moaned again and again, her face was clearly erotic as a nympho. Her mouth was gaped open that an another dick might be able to get inside there. Her hands were holding onto Kaneki's arms for dear life. She could see her juices were dripping wet on her man's shaft.

Kaneki kept his eyes on focus with the mirror. It was way better than scanning stories in the office of course. She was way too sexy for his own good. With a loud groan, Kaneki came without warning. It was a shit load he kept there and he shooted it inside again. Rize could also swear she came from that along with his cum.

Both of them were panting hard. No more energy to continue again. At least not right away. Kaneki fell on his back onto the mattress, heaving his chest up and down.

Rize also fell beside of him. She threw her clothed arm over his chest, silently breathing for oxygen. Her pussy down there was dripping with his cum and it felt sticky. But she was too tired to get a tissue to wipe it off.

"That was... amazing..." Kaneki said.

"Mmhm... It was..."

Kaneki used his hand to pulled over her head closer to his neck. He wanted to snuggle his cheek on top of her crown. He gave a chaste kiss on her head, making it as his way to say 'I love you'. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

When the next morning came, Kaneki woke up finding himself alone on the bed with blanket covering his body. She wasn't there by his side.

"...Rize?"

His heart quickly went crestfallen. He couldn't believe it. Was it just a dream? Was that night only happened in his head? There was no way he's that frustrated to even imagine doing sex with her like last night. Did unknowingly he was touching himself because of stress? That couldn't be.

Sluggishly, he woke up from his position. His feet touched the cold floor. His eyes checked at the mirror that was nailed on his wall. His hair was a mess and his topless body seemed to have some small scratches from before.

"...That wasn't a dream. Did she... left me?"

Negative thoughts invaded his brain. Maybe it was all just an act. Maybe she was just too sexually frustrated that even she would deceive him just to have sex with him out of nowhere. Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows. He was too angry with himself. The clock told him that he was too late to go to work, but he didn't really care. Getting an informal day off for once wouldn't hurt his career. His workplace counted on him for major works, so there was no way he would get fired easily.

Suddenly, Kaneki heard a woman was humming from the outside of the room. He quickly shifted his gaze upon the door way. He just realized the door was open. Kaneki always closed his door whenever he sleeps. He walked outside. His eyes widened when he saw his dearest was dancing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Kaneki. You finally wake up." She greeted casually. Her hair was tied as a messy bun, revealing her fair neck that was still marked with Kaneki's hickeys from last night. "Wait for a minute. The pancakes are almost done. Take a sit."

He was speechless. Not a smile was lifted. He just walked to the island where he last put his BLT then sat on the stool where she beckoned. Both of his grey eyes hadn't left her figure who only wore a big sized white shirt and panties. He could also see her didn't wear her bra underneath.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Rize quickly ran to her bag that was left on the sofa. She pulled out something from inside, it was a book. "Remember that you left this in my apartment?" Rize asked as she walked closer towards him, "I brought this to Takatsuki Sen's fansigning yesterday. I wanted to give it to you. There, it's signed on the first page."

Kaneki just kept staring at the woman. The book. She went to the fansigning when he didn't even bother to go because she was not with him. Judging by what Hide said to him yesterday, it seemed like both of them didn't meet, which was good.

"Here's your pancake." Rize served two pancakes with Kaneki's favorite chocolate syrup for him. By then she just realized, that man had been staring at her since forever. "Hey, are you okay? Is there something on my face?"

Ah... he was beyond saving. He had been chained to that woman since the very beginning. Breaking up with her would be futile. Nothing could break them apart.

"Rize." Kaneki suddenly called out. "Will you marry me?"

That surprised Rize too much. She stood there, stoned. Her man's eyes still hadn't left hers. That made Rize nervous. She widened her eyes, but her reaction was not immediately. A smile slowly formed on her face, her eyes softened in understanding. Of course. Why would she hesitate anymore. She loved him too much to even think anymore. She might not looked like it, but that moment really made her happy.

"No ring?"

"I... haven't bought it yet."

"That wasn't romantic at all."

"I'm sorry, I know. I just... couldn't think of any other moment than now."

"That is so like you." Rize chuckled, "Yes, I will."

Kaneki felt like he had achived his lifetime happiness. For the first time that morning he laughed, thanking God up there for granting his wish to be reunited with that person then lived together forever. It was only the beginning.

Kaneki took her hands that was hanged limp on her sides. As his elbows supported his arms in the table, he took her hands and kissed them, holding them both in his hands firmly. "Thank you, Rize. I promise I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

Rize smiled. She nodded her head. "I know you will. Let's celebrate it on the weekend."

"I'll buy you the ring by then."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **What is plot?**

 **TG'S NEWEST CHAPTER MADE ME SO CONFLICTED OVER MY LOVE. I HATE KANEKI BUT I LOVE HIM AT THE SAME TIME LIKE WTF BLACK REAPER?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kaneki is a dick for kicking Tsukiyama out from that building what the fuck were you thinking you fucking pleb.**


End file.
